And He Hurt Me
by Izumiko
Summary: *On hold, no updates for a long while* Hinata was a good kid, she really was. She was top of her class in sixth grade. Seventh grade, she somehow changed, kept more to herself, and eighth… Well, in eighth grade, she met Sakura. AU with angst, Hinata POV
1. Boredom

**((Okay, so, I got this idea. I swear I was trying to write PWV! But, well, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write a chapter… and then I'll try to write chapter 8 of PWV! I swear! Okay, well, the characters will be extremely out of character, but I still think that this is a good story idea. So… bear with the OOCness and just enjoy the plot line? It'll be awesome, I swear to you!**

Summary: Hinata was a good kid, she really was. She was top of her class in sixth grade. Seventh grade, she somehow changed, kept more to herself, and eighth… Well, in eighth grade, she met Sakura. (AU with angst)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot line of this here story. The wonderful Kishimoto Masashi created Naruto.))_

I sighed. I was just so bored, Konoha was boring. It was one in the morning, my neighborhood was asleep, the soft wind outside rustling leaves on the ground. I turned on the television, nothing better to do. I grabbed my remote, eyes carefully avoiding my sliced forearm.

In seventh grade, I had started this habit, and I swear it will be the death of me. I try to ignore the scars and the wounds. All I had wanted was some relief, and now I was hooked. My parents saw once, I'll never forget that. I sure learned my lesson, when I was made to stay in mental health. Me and some friends now call it the "Funny Farm", and I'll be damned if I enter that building again in this lifetime.

The TV was making weird noises, it was old. So I turned the stupid thing off and my radio on, but soon enough the noise returned. "Great, everything is breaking," I muttered, switching off my music as well. Maybe I did need to go to the Funny Farm, because I still heard the noise. It was like something was shaking a single stone in a glass box, banging it off the walls. I moved to my computer, it had been on all day, and I was sure it wasn't making that noise that was slowly driving me crazy.

I opened the window, right to the right of my computer chair, to have a cigarette. Ah, another bad habit. "Wow, she finally opens the window!" a voice whisper-yelled. I knew that voice, it only belonged to my best friend.

"Sakura?" I questioned, even though I knew it was her.

"Yeah! Get down here!"

I nodded, closing the window and grabbing my purse. I snuck down the stairs, counting the steps, skipping the ones that would creak. I made it outside, slipping through the shadows into my driveway. Sakura and her boyfriend, Sasuke, were waiting for me. I lit up the cigarette I had wanted. "So, what are we doing tonight?

"Naruto's place. Nothing better to do," Sasuke said.

"Who's Naruto?" I asked.

"A friend. Lives at the Hamilton apartments."

"Kay, kay, lets go then."

We began the walk to the apartment buildings. They were a while away from my house, but still on the East side where I lived, so we didn't have to go on one of the two bridges over the river that separated the East from the West in Konoha. My knees hurt by the time we got there. Sasuke knocked once and opened the door.

The apartment looked the same as all the others. Only, messier. A young man, with blonde hair, sat at the computer. "Hey," he said. In a few seconds, he turned it off and moved to the couch.

"Turn on the play station! We've gotta play guitar hero," Sasuke insisted. I only watched. To tell the truth, I hadn't played a video game that didn't have to do with animals in three years. Before that, it was just that old nintendo-64. Video games and me, we didn't go well together.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out, watching the guys play basket ball, and that was it. I fell asleep for a few hours on Sasuke's couch when we went to his place. When I got home, my father was already at work. I was careful as I went to my room, my mother was still asleep, thankfully. I changed into my pajamas and collapsed onto my bed. I had only gotten three hours of sleep in about thirty-six hours, remember. I was tired.

When I woke up, my mom asked where I went last night. I froze for only a second before a lie came to me. "I went for a walk around the block. I'm sorry." My mom knew that I loved to walk, and stargaze. Perfect excuse. "The stars were really pretty."

My mother only sighed. "Don't do it again, Hinata. If you simply must look at the stars, stay in the back yard."

I nodded, pouring a bowl of cereal. Off the hook. Easy as that. Parents, such fools.

**((Okay. There, maybe now I'll be able to do something with PWV, now that this is out of my system. So… Love it? Hate it? Want to break my computer into a million pieces? Tell me in a review! Please?))**


	2. I Didn't Really Want To

**((WOW! Second chapter, already! Well, sorry, but this plot bunny is simply driving me crazy. Just hold tight, this story shouldn't be too long…))**

The day that followed was incredibly boring. Sakura was with Sasuke all day. I was stuck at my computer, doing practically nothing! After ten at night, I started looking out the window, listening carefully for any sound.

No one ever showed up to hang out.

The next day was a tiny bit better. I got to see my cousin, Neji. He amused me for a good five and a half hours. And every second of those five and a half hours, he used to try and teach me to play video games. After an hour with no progress, he gave up on some Halo game. Rock Band was easier.

He started me out on easy. Two hours later, medium. We played some others that I cannot remember their names, they had to do with zombies and guns. All in all, it was pretty enjoyable.

That night, under my window, was Sakura, Sasuke, and someone with red hair. I hurried out.

The redhead's name was Gaara. He was nineteen years old. Six years older than my thirteen year old self. We all hung out, I got to know the nineteen year old redhead a bit. We stayed in my driveway for the longest time, and then, Sakura and Sasuke had to go. I was invited to Gaara's. Sakura was all for it.

I was nervous. I didn't really want to.

I was walking with Gaara to his house.

I was pulling at my hair, chewing my fingernails, and biting my lip, the whole way there. We finally made it there after a fifteen minute walk that seemed like hours. He held open the door for me. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all?

We sat at his kitchen table, and I took out my change purse. I picked out two muscle relaxers.

"Here," he said, taking the credit card from me, "I'll do it." He got right to work, crushing both pills into two separate piles. I took off my hoodie, his house was warm. I sat there, just watching him, holding my chin in my hands with my elbows on his table, as he pushed the powder into lines. So many lines. He wasted no time, grabbing the straw and snorting half of his. Then he handed it to me.

He looked up from the pills at me. Looked at my arms.

"You need to stop doing that to yourself," he said, taking in the cuts and scars.

"I know," I sighed. He dropped it.

I leaned over the table and took two of my lines, giving the straw to Gaara again. He gave me a 'that's all you're taking?' look, and I just said, "I like to take it slow… I hate it when my nostrils start to burn." He shrugged, nodded, and then sniffed up the last of his pill. I took about ten minutes to finish mine.

"Wanna lay down for a bit?" He asked me, gesturing to the air mattress he had on the floor. I nodded, I was dizzy, I wanted to lay down so bad.

"Just don't let me fall asleep… my dad wakes up for work at three…" I said.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'll make sure you stay awake."

So we laid down. Well, he laid down. I, on the other hand, tripped over the edge of the bed and fell down on my chest. I brushed it off, much too high to even care, as I put my head on the side, staying on my stomach, and tried to enjoy my buzz.

It wasn't much later that I felt his hands on me; he was rubbing my back. It felt nice, and I let him lift my shirt up a bit to reach more. He seemed to be having trouble getting to my shoulders, so I just took off my shirt, thinking nothing of it. I didn't think much of it, either, when he took my bra off.

He started tugging off my belt. I vaguely realized what was happening. "No," I said. "I-I… I'm on my period…"

"The blood will make it easier," he mumbled.

"No…" I tried to push him off. My tiny kitten paws were nothing against this giant lion. I was panicking, trying to push him off still, not succeeding. He took off his own clothes too, and tied my hands up with something.

I tried to scream, but it only came out as a weak mewl of pain. I was trapped, a little mouse stuck to the glue.

**((Well… I'm getting ideas for this, so I'm writing more. Hope you like it. And, tada! Gaara has arrived! Review please? They make me happy.))**


	3. Make It Stop

**((Well, here's the third chapter. I'd like to thank my two reviewers. Only two. Come on people, would it hurt to click that button and type out a few words? Just a simple, "nice story, can't wait for more", would be greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what my readers think! Well… Great thanks to Basium1 and glassfox222.))**

Why couldn't I say anything? I had to get him to stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop! Why wasn't my voice working?

I bit my lip, if I couldn't talk then it wouldn't matter. He grabbed at my chest, pinching my breasts. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"For a thirteen year old, you have some nice tits."

I shivered, his voice scared me. Gotta get out. Gotta get out. Make it stop! I tried to talk, say something, anything. I couldn't. I just bite my lip again. My mind was screaming, get off! Stop! No!

Finally, something came out. "No…" It was weak, my voice cracked. I tugged on the restraints holding my wrists together. Then, he reached up, let my arms lose. Hope filled me, he was letting me go! I was safe.

But no. He held me down at my hips with one hand, and the other pulled my hand to his… his boy-part. He wrapped my shaking fingers around it, pulled my wrist up and down. He let go and I stopped.

"Keep going."

"I-I don't… d-don't want t-to…" The sound of my voice was pathetic, even I could tell. It was barely a whisper, cracking and shaking all over. He grabbed my hair, lifted my head from the mattress, and slammed it on the floor.

"Keep going," he repeated, a terrifying edge to his voice. I kept going. He bit my neck near the bottom, hard, it hurt. My voice wouldn't come back again, I couldn't voice my pain, the only proof of it were my tears. He stopped me to put a condom on. At least he was using one.

I shut my eyes, shut them so tight they might have never opened again. My whole body was stiff, shaking. He pushed it into me. A silent scream fell from my lips. He tried to go deeper, it didn't work too well. It must have been hard to get such a big thing into a little opening. He kept on pulling out and pushing back in. All I did was cry harder, still voiceless, no sound came from me but the quiet rustle of the pillow under my thrashing head. Back and fourth my head went, as if it were shaking 'no'.

He kept trying to go deeper, and I just tried to block it out. It wasn't working. I tried to push him off again, tiny kitten against big lion once more. He held my arms over my head with one hand, his other hand toying with my breasts, pinching, digging his nails in. It hurt. He kept hurting me and hurting me and hurting me.

I wasn't exactly aware of what was going on. I could only make out the great relief I felt when I could no longer feel his weight atop me. I was vaguely aware of him muttering, _useless_, _worthless_. I just pulled my clothes back on. I grabbed my things. I cringed, his hand was on my shoulder. He was walking me out? Is that the standard expectation for someone who just hurt someone? Nevertheless, he walked me out, down the block, then left me on my own. I was limping, I tried my best to control it when he was next to me. When he turned around I stopped caring.

I limped across the west side, over the bridge, to my house. I quietly unlocked the door, checking the time on my phone. Two thirty-six in the morning. I locked the door again and went to my room. I flopped onto my bed, sleep came instantly.

He haunted my dreams.

**((Well, that's where I want to stop this chapter. Like it, hate it? Why not tell me in a review? Please?))**


End file.
